A Collection of Madness
by KrypticMidnight
Summary: A short collection of poems centred around the Doctor's breaching insanity. Warning: Feels included.
1. A Man Without a Home

_A/N: I'm a big fan of poetry,_ _so_ _I_ _wrote_ _these_ _at_ _3am_ _with_ _a_ _cuppa_. _Good old tea, you_.

* * *

><p>The Man Without a Home<p>

**~oo~oo~oo~oo~**

The angels cry,

while the companions die,

and while the Doctor sighs,

he wanders all alone

The Tardis explodes,

and he travels all alone

the man without a home,

with both his hearts in tatters

he wanders all alone

The people say goodbye,

to the Doctor who's touched their lives,

as they fall away like dust,

before his very eyes

Darkness has come,

Silence has fallen,

and as River's Song will end,

The Doctor's hearts will never mend

"I don't want to go!" He cried,

then he fell, "Geronimo!"

The Doctor will fall when the clock strikes midnight,

and as his enemies rise, the Doctor will fight

He's lost his loved ones, family and lovers,

he burns with rage he cannot cover,

and as everything is ripped from his hands,

The Doctor will finally, make his last stand

The man without a home,

He travels all alone

Forever to be disgraced,

Throughout all time and space


	2. The Doctor and Rose

The Doctor and Rose

㇬1o~o~o~o~㇬1

Roses are red

The Doctor is sorrowful

He left her on a beach

Completely robbed of speech

He spoke and said,

"Rose Tyler—"

For all the tears she's shed

The world will burn a little brighter

She's separated on a different universe

He left so he could go traverse

Because if he stayed he would be trapped

And that would have driven him mad

He burned up a sun to say goodbye

She was the first, the one who helped

But the Doctor could not deny

Nor could he argue with what he felt

Every rose has its thorns

Begotten by the sun

Exquisite in all its rights

But loved by no one


	3. The Doctor's Travels

The Doctor's Travel's

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

I save the world a thousand times,

and yet still everybody dies

And so as I straighten my bow tie,

I am a Time Lord, and heartache is my crime

There once was a girl called Rose

and I met a man named Van Gogh,

she taught me how to fall in love,

and he taught me not to give up hope

I left Rose all alone

In a parallel universe

and then I met Martha Jones

she was training to become a nurse

There was a fiery woman named Donna

She taught me to fight against injustice

The heat was unbearable in Pompeii

But in the end her memory was lost

"Raggedy man!" Amy had cried

As Clara jumped through portals to save time

My wife is long dead, her grave yet eternal

The tears I weep bitter as I have yet to learn

Everybody dies, no matter what I say

Everybody dies, no matter what I do

So if you see me you must surely know

That I am a Time Lord, and heartache is my crime

Why can't I go on adventure and have morbid fun?

Wash away my sins as I bask in others' warmth

Forget what I did, which was second to none

I am a Time Lord, and all those I love are harmed

Damn these emotions! Damn myself to hell!

My nightmares are never-ending

Just listen, they whisper to me at night

So I just listen; I watched as my sanity fell

It's too late to go back now, tick-tock time's a-wasting

All my lovers are gone, before I could say

A word to them, and now I watch

I am at the end of my rope, alone with my ghosts

It's the end of the universe

Rose where are you?

Do you still think of me?

Did I satisfy you, in some sort of way?

I'm lonely, my flower, though you'll never hear me admit it

River's past is my future

But my future is all but gone

No, gone for certain

I have nothing but my hurt

If I take my own life, will I go to a heaven?

Or will I go to a hell, where my crimes are committed

They are waiting for me, the guilty in hand

Whispering and laughing as they deny me never

A war, bloody crimson-stained hands

My God, I've destroyed them all

I remember nothing but death

I am no longer a man

I bring out this rope now

To hang from my ceiling

I am tired of guilt, I am tired of pain

I am tired of shame, and ashamed for what I feel

No more!

The children I killed, using Bad Wolf—The machine

I destroyed my own city, my own gods, my own faith

No more!

The suffering will end, I will accept fate

To be so undignified will be by un-ending haste

I do not deserve a funeral so large

To fuel my ambitions, a selfish man am I

Everyone surrounds me, family, friends and lovers

Pale ghosts as the rope tightens its noose

I feel pain, and in my own torture

You step up to me

Oh, lonely flower, how I've missed you

And you, River as well

Pain binds me and finds me, ending its own way

You whisper "no more," as my eyes cloud and fade

I am a shattered old man, done in by confessions

I will never relish my own wrong convictions

I have killed myself, my dear

And the answer is clear

Everyone is dead

The universe is gone

I am all alone again

And the ghosts are all one

Too late I realise

The war was all done

The Daleks destroyed

I had killed no one

Too late


End file.
